


Journey to the Past

by fandomgeek14



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Big Sky Country is only briefly mentioned, Crossover, F/M, Main Characters are all related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: Emmie Granger is up late in the library reading an old diary from her great, great, great grandmother, Beatrice Morse. Her Boyfriend, Adrian Raines then tells her something surprising.





	1. Chapter 1

“Emmie?”

 Adrian Raines’ voice rang out from the doorway of the library. Emmie Granger, his girlfriend, looked up from the desk she was sat behind and waved him over

“Adrian- I’m over here”

“what are you doing up here so late on your night off no- less?”

Adrian questioned his girlfriend ask he strolled over to the desk

“I was just researching my family history- I found a book of family records that my grandmother gave to my father and recorded in it were records of my family dating centuries back along with a diary from my great, great, great, grandmother or something like that anyway”

“what did you find?”

“my great, great, great, grandmother, Beatrice Morse, was the countess of Edgewater Estate a place in England- she was not the original heir though- that was her half brother, Harry, but then he died in a riding accident,  and my great, great, great, Grandfather, Ernest Sinclaire was the Master of Ledford Park- a house near Edgewater, they had five children together- Vincent, George, Mary, Eustace and Clementine. My great great grandfather Eustace- married a millers daughter, Penny, which was okay because he wasn’t the heir to Edgewater- he then had my grandmother, Lily, who married into the Granger family, had my father he moved to America where he met my mother Francesca Park, and you know the rest”

Emmie explained as Adrian sat next to her leaning over to look at the book before pausing confused

“your great great grandparents were Beatrice and Ernest Sinclaire?” he questioned

“yes, why?” Emmie asked curiousity getting the better of her

“I knew them- they were nice people”

“wait? What?”

"I knew them" 

"how the hell? when?"

“it was 1818 and there was a business Ernest Sinclaire had to attend to in America something to do with his family-  so he took his wife there with him- a break away from the English scenery, I suppose, and to visit the place her mother was born and it just so happened that Beatrice’s older uncle on her mother’s side introduced us”

_July 1818_

_Adrian was sat in a large study in an armchair talking to Johnathan Morse, a businessman who had worked his way up like Adrian had and had become old friends._

_“now Adrian how is the business going?” he asked_

_“it’s been going well for 37 years and it doesn’t seem to be failing as of yet”_

_“I’m glad we are partners in this business Adrian as you know Business isn’t doing too well, on my side”_

_“you’re an old friend Johnathan- I would have no other partner in the matter and I will help out however I can”_

_suddenly a new voice entered the room with a knock.  A woman’s voice._

_“I’m sorry to intrude uncle Johnny- but I thought we’d get you for dinner”_

_Adrian turned to face a young woman in her early twenties and a man at the very least four years older than her standing at the doorway_

_“Ah Beatrice, Ernest,  please come in” Johnathan smiled at the two of them  before turning to Adrian "_ _this is my late sister's daughter, Beatrice- the Countess of Edgewater Estate in England and her husband Ernest- Beatrice, Ernest , this is Adrian Raines- head of Raines Corporation and a good friend of mine”_

_He introduced Adrian to the couple- Beatrice curtsied a little at Adrian and he nodded at her before shaking Ernest’s hand_

_“pleasure to meet you Mr Raines” Beatrice said_

_“it is a pleasure to meet you too Lady Beatrice and Mr Sinclaire”_

_“will you be staying for dinner?”_

_“I do not wish to intrude on a family dinner”_

_“nonsense! You would not be intruding Adrian” Johnathan said_

_“I suppose I could stay a while” Adrian said_

_“excellent! Then shall we go to the dining room?”_

_The four of them left for the dining room soon after and had the most tremendous meal or what would be for Adrian if he needed to eat._


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow! That’s actually pretty freaky- did you stay in touch with them after that?”  Emmie asked

“we remained friends until Ernest passed away a few years after Beatrice”

“did they know about you being a vampire?”

“they did, and they took my secret to their graves- and they only found out  because on their second trip to America in 1820- Beatrice came across Gaius and I talking and Gaius caught and almost killed her but both Ernest and I stopped him from doing so”

“how did they take it?”

“Ernest was really freaked out- but soon came to accept this reality and Beatrice was instantly accepting of this fact and the two vowed never to tell anyone of this which is probably why your family did not know that vampires existed before you came along”

“so what else can you tell me about them?”

“Beatrice Sinclaire was a woman ahead of her time- quick witted, smart, kind, very strong willed, very accepting, and was not afraid to stand up to anyone and Ernest Sinclaire was a bit pessimistic and could judge people easily however he was as equally kind and caring- and that he loved Beatrice dearly and was extremely protective of her but not in an unhealthy way”

"so how did they find out you were a vampire?" 

"I convinced Gaius to spare Beatrice and Ernest's life because i sensed something was wrong with Beatrice and only realised when he was about to do it what i had been sensing three days prior"

"ohh vampire senses! can you tell me please!"

"okay but then can you get some rest, you have a early morning and a night shift tomorrow- I need all hands on deck and your need for no sleep is concerning me a little"

"alright"  

_1820_

_“I cannot kill that family” Adrian said to Gaius_

_“why not Adrian? You were just as ruthless killing those others for me- your first kill, Banner Westbrook why not these ones?”_

_“they’ve done nothing wrong- the Sinclaires’ have done nothing”_

_There was a gasp from behind the curtain and Gaius moved towards it snatching at it pulling out Beatrice Sinclaire. He holds her, hand around her throat tightly_

_“what are you?” she gasps_

_“nothing that is your concern” Gaius smiled sinisterly_

_“you’re quite pretty aren’t you?”_

_“I’m married”_

_“oh I know”_

_“leave her be Gaius, Beatrice has done nothing wrong”_

_“she knows too much”_

_“you’re going to kill Ernest” Beatrice gasped_

_“let her go” Adrian repeated_

_“are you going to defy me Adrian?”_

_“no- just let her go and leave the Sinclaires’ alone”_

_“please” Beatrice coughed as Gaius’ grip tightened_

_“you know too much”_

_“do as Adrian says and let my wife go”_

_a new voice joined the conversation, a sword pointed at Gaius’ back, Beatrice's husband had heard the commotion and come running._

_“Ernest” Beatrice gasped for air her eyes watering in fear as Gaius' grip tightened and what happened the last time Ernest had gotten himself into serious danger sprang to her mind._

_“of course you humans care too much- I hope this trip to New York has been good for you as it will be your last”_

_It was then that Adrian realised what he could sense those past few days Beatrice’s nightgown was now properly visible as her dressing gown cord had come undone- there was a small bump, barely visible but clearly there, protruding through the fabric of her nightgown- he suddenly got a lot more worried- as he knew that if Beatrice died Ernest would have to go through what he had gone through merely forty three years previously- the pain of losing a wife and a child was almost too much for him to bear and he could not allow his friends to go through that as well._

_“if you kill her you will be killing an innocent child along with her Gaius” Adrian said_

_“more blood then”_

_Ernest points his sword higher at Gaius_

_“if you hurt my wife or my unborn child in any way- I will not hesitate to run you through”_

_Ernest’s voice was filled with threat as he said those words and Adrian geniunely thought he would do it- he always wondered what that man was capable of._

_“that sword will not hurt me human” Gaius laughed at Ernest_

_“I am asking you to reconsider your target just this once Gaius- just once” Adrian spoke pleadingly_

_Gaius thought for a moment before sighing he knew what Adrian had gone through and Adrian also suspected this was a test of his willingness to let something like that happen again and how far Adrian could be pushed before saying no._

_“fine, Just this once- but I know for a fact that this is the last time I do this”_

_He dropped Beatrice to the floor with a thud and she gasped for air, her voice raspy, Ernest’s sword clattered to the floor as he hurried to his wife’s side kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her._

_“I’ll see myself out” Gaius said and he left with a smile at Adrian_

_“Beatrice are you alright? did he hurt you?”_

_Ernest’s voice was full of concern as he looked worried at his wife as he cupped her face with his hands Beatrice shook her head at Ernest_

_“I’m- I’m fine Ernest- I’m alright” she croaked out_

_“I’m sorry” Adrian said_

_“what are you?” Ernest said_

_“I-I’m a vampire as was the man who almost killed you”_

_“a vampire? But that is merely work of fiction- a part of  folklore” Ernest said_

_“they are not as fictional as they appear to be- and- I’m sorry- I truly am- that, that happened to you Beatrice”_

_“Adrian- it’s alright” Beatrice said_

_“I shall bother you no longer” Adrian said_

_“you saved me Adrian- thank you” Beatrice said “and I’m not prepared to lose a friend because of a secret”_

_“Beatrice he could be dangerous-”_

_“Adrian is our friend Ernest- he convinced that horrible man to spare me” Beatrice said to her husband_

_“he could hurt us, he could hurt our child”_

_“if he intended to kill us he would have done it by now Ernest”_

_“I have no intentions of hurting anyone- I have only hurt people unless I have been forced to by  Gaius- I have never hurt anyone on my own accord” Adrian admited_

_“see?” Beatrice smiled weakly at Ernest who sighed_

_“I suppose I could get used to having vampires around”_

_“I have so many questions Adrian- but firstly, Why did you become more pleading with Gaius when you noticed that I am pregnant?”_

_Adrian froze on the spot before deciding to answer honestly_

_“my wife, Eleanor was killed by a man she was trying to help- I was recovering from a wound I sustained in the revolution- he killed her and then fatally wounded my son- he was eighteen months-  I got there and fought the man- I was stabbed but I won the fight-however, I was too late to save Eleanor but I got to my son, Charles and he was only just alive and there was nothing I could do to save him- I held him as he died. I was going to die from the wound when Gaius found me and turned me into a vampire- I could not let another man suffer the pain of losing both a wife and child whilst I watched helplessly”_

_“I’m sorry Adrian” Beatrice said sympathetically_

_“it’s alright- it hurts still but the past is the past”_

_“Adrian- you know we’re leaving back for England tomorrow morning- but when the baby arrives we’d like you to come and visit” Ernest looks at their friend_

_“but-”_

_“we’ll keep your secret a secret do not worry- and you’re our friend- how could we not invite you?”_

_“I accept your invite Mrs Sinclaire”_

_“I have so many more questions” Beatrice said to Adrian "what differences do Vampires have to regular humans?  how long can you live?  do you live on blood alone or do you need normal food-"_

_“the other questions you have can wait until the morning though- Beatrice you need to rest and I will get a doctor to check you over” Ernest said Beatrice paled in fright. she clearly disliked doctors._

_“I do not need a doctor Ernest, I am fine!”_

_“I know that but the baby might not be- we need to make sure they are alright”_

_“you worry too much Ernest”_

_“that’s what father’s do Beatrice, they worry" Adrian added trying to reassure Beatrice “I was the same before Charles was born- just let him do it and he’ll stop pestering you for it- that’s what my wife did to me”_

_Beatrice sighed before answering calmly_

_“alright Ernest just to put your mind at rest, I will do as you ask"_

_Beatrice smiled at her friend and then her husband before they helped her up and Ernest supported her to the guest room she was staying in._

_Adrian felt relief that he managed to save his friends’ life and stopped history from repeating._

 

Emmie looked at Adrian and smiled

“you do realise by saving my great great great grandmother you enabled my birth right?”

“I- I never viewed it that way- it’s a little weird”

“a little- but maybe it was fate”

“fate doesn’t exist”

“says the 265 ish-year-old vampire” Emmie points out

“good point” Adrian chuckles

“do you think we’ll ever have what Beatrice and Ernest had”

“what? a massive house or two and a title?”

“a family”

“I- I don’t know Emmie”

“oh”

Emmie looked down at the book she was looking at a sad look in her eyes- she’d kind of always wanted kids, although no more than two, and by the sound of it Adrian didn’t want them- I mean it was understandable, he’d already lost one child and that could scar anyone permanently but it still broke her heart a little.

“I’m unsure how it works with a human and vampire- it’s never been done before”

“it could go the twilight breaking dawn part 1 way right?”

“I thought you hated twilight”

“I do, I admit, I liked the books except from Bella and the whole sparkly vampire thing, and I still watched the films though, my brother August liked them, he thought Jacob was hot- so that’s one of the reasons why I wasn’t surprised when he came out as gay and decided to live on a ranch with his cowboy boyfriend instead of going to his new teaching job in a big city" 

"right"

There’s a pause as Emmie did not look up from her book and that made Adrian worry- he’d never seen Emmie so quiet before- had he hurt her? had she taken his answer the wrong way? he never wanted that, especially since she was the best thing that had happened to him for a long time. He used to be completely objected to the prospect of having more children but now- since meeting Emmie, she had changed his view on a lot-  he wanted more children one day- he’d be extremely happy to have them- if of course, it was possible, but he just wasn’t sure it was, given, the fact, you know, that she was a human and he was a vampire. 

 “Emmie?” he questioned

“yeah?”

“if it is possible to have children without you getting severely hurt, then I’d like them in the future” 

“really?”

“yes- I suppose so”

“you’re not just saying that to make me happy are you?”

“no- I would like more children if it was possible”

Emmie smiled sleepily

“you mean if it is possible”

"yes- now come on, time to go to bed" 

“but you don’t need that much sleep”

“yes, but you do”

“fine, but tomorrow you can tell me how _you_ got hold of Beatrice’s diary”  

"sounds like a fair deal"

Emmie yawned and Adrian offered Emmie his hand, she took it and he lead her back to his room.

She was asleep as soon as her head it the pillow. 


End file.
